That right decision
by whitershadeofgrey
Summary: Follows the stories of MerDer and IzzAlex post 'Prom, I would like to add more about the other interns. Recently updated Ch 13! Please Read. Ella no. 1 MeredithDerek and IzzieAlex fan!
1. Chapter 1

**Well – My first (and pretty dodgy) attempt at publicly displaying a fanfiction. Please Read it, and give me honest feedback and suggestions – Let me know if you want to hear more of the story … I know Its long to start, lets call it the pilot!!! **

**It carries on from the season 2 final – you'll know where I mean! **

**Oh and am I supposed to say - I dont own any of the characters ... yup - okay lets go!!**

* * *

Meredith stood motionless. Each blink of her eyes seemed like a lifetime, the most important decision she has ever had to make was staring her in the face. 

_There has always been a division between what you want and what you need. My mother used to always remind me that you can't always get what you want … She said it so many times it had become for me, clichéd and meaningless … right now, I can see that she was so right! I WANT to love Finn, he's perfect, he's kind, confident and he has plans … plans for me. Derek, I think my body is trying to tell me that I need him, I love him, he makes me feel safe he completes me._

(Meredith turns away from them both and descends the stairs in search of Izzie.)

_Yeah I know, there you go again Mer, walk away from the important decisions in your life! I don't want to, but I don't want to get hurt again … I need not to get hurt again. _

(Camera cuts to the car park)

"George?" Meredith inquires

"Mer, she's really upset … I don't know what to do, I mean, I'm George. I listen to your boy problems, I know what you guys are feeling, I know when your sad, happy and hiding something – I buy you tampons for God's sake! I just don't know what to …"

"Just be here, like when we can't get to sleep, you're just there – you don't have to say anything."

The interns sit in silence, Izzie in Alex's arms sobbing.

* * *

"Derek, are you coming home?" Addison gives him a knowing look 

"Yeah, sure … You got the keys?" Addison shakes her head. "Shit, I left them upstairs … Meet me out at the car?" Derek knew full well Meredith would be up on the rooftop car park. This was his chance to talk to her.

* * *

"Mer …" 

"Shit, leave me alone Derek" Meredith got up to walk away.

George was confused, and asked Callie what was going on, she squeezed his arm and gave him a knowing look.

"Sex?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded "No way …"

"Look Mer, I know you don't want to talk about it now, but we need to work out what happened back there. I love you more than anything in the world, didn't you feel it when I touched your hand when Doc … And when we looked in each others eyes across the room, and when we … well you know. It felt so different than the other times, when we were together before … Mer? …"

She knew he was right, she felt it too … the sex meant something to her, it meant more than just love, it felt like forever.

"I'll be right back guys" She gestured to George, Callie and Christina. Then took Derek by the arm and led him into the stairwell. "Derek, I felt it too, I felt complete with you. You're married! You have a WIFE and I can't be that home wrecker that breaks up a marriage. I'm not that kind of girl" Her eyes welled with tears, she couldn't look at him because if she did she would once again do something she'd regret, even though it would feel so great.

"Damnit Meredith, can't you see, I have never and will never love anyone as much as I love you … look at me Meredith, Mer…" He takes her chin and forces her to look at him. He see looks into her eyes, tears are streaming down her face. He sees something in her eyes, something he's never seen in her when he's been with her. Fear. "Shit … Meredith I am so sorry, I've made you fear me." He kisses her on the forehead. Meredith slips something in his coat pocket. "I'm a bastard, choose Finn … I just hope he loves you as much as I do." He turns away from her and walks down the stairs.

"And Mer … I'm leaving Addison, chief said something that I can't get out of my head" He walks away.

The Chief? Meredith thinks "Wha … What did he say?" remembering the conversation she had with him earlier. But regrets calling him back.

"He told me that one day he had to make the same decision once, with your mum, and he told me that he'd made the wrong one. And I don't care if it's too late to be with McGorgeous I just cant love anyone else, she'll always be my McGorgeous"

"Derek, talk to me after you make that right decision you've got to make …"

* * *

"Sorry, I couldn't find the keys … Bailey had moved them off the coffee table" Derek explains 

"Whatever lets just go home. I'm stuffed." Addison replies

The trip back home they say in silence. When they got home Addison flopped on the bed, Derek took a beer from the fridge and sat out on the porch. Just as he started to drown in thoughts of his Meredith, he herd the door open …

"Derek? I know you went to be with her …" His eyes widened and he looked away. "It was pretty bloody obvious; you weren't there all night, not really. I saw you look at her when she arrived, and you staring at her while we were dancing, and she looked at you the same." Addison's voice was quavering. When I came to Seattle I thought I had enough love for the both of us. I guess I was wrong. I knew you loved her, I just didn't want to give you away so easily."

Derek still didn't know how to reply. After a long pause, he broke the silence. "So you stuffed my life up even more. Thanks heaps Addie."

"I'll sign the papers, I'll talk to Meredith and I'll go back to Mar…" Derek's eyes shot up. "I mean New York" She realised that she just let it slip that she was seeing Mark right up until her placement at Seattle Grace.

"Just leave me be Addie …" "Der …" she tried "JUST LEAVE ME TO LIVE MY LIFE, YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH ALREADY"

* * *

Meanwhile Meredith had returned to the car where they all still sat being with Izzie. 

"Are you okay Meredith" Callie asked, without saying a word Callie knew she needed a talk "Come with me" Deep down Meredith wanted to tell Callie, and all in an instant she regurgitated everything to her new friend.

"He loves me and I want him so bad but then there's Finn and he has plans for us and he lost his wife and I make him feel real again and Ill break his heart if I leave him and I don't want to hurt anyone like Derek hurt me before and how do I even know he's really gunna leave Addison for his dirty ex-mistress anyway I just ca …"

"Whoa! Meredith Grey for someone who thought I had hygiene problems you got a lot of problems yourself." Meredith felt taken aback by that "Look, I think deep in that verbal diarrhoea you might just find the answer. I told George I loved him, I was upset when he didn't say it back, but if I'd just let him explain I would have realised he was just waiting so he'd really mean it. Derek Shepherd is not the kind of guy who'd lie about his feelings. I mean I remember when I misdiagnosed poor Mr Chen with bone cancer when it was … well, anyway – he didn't hesitate to let me know he had the major shits with me! Just go home and get some sleep"

"Thankyou" She replied. That's all she said, and she knew it was enough.

* * *

"Alex, can you stay tonight?" Izzie pleaded 

"Uhh … Sure umm, where do you wan …" he stuttered

"Hold me, please, I want someone to hold me, make me feel safe…" she fell asleep.

Alex never felt this way before, he'd never taken charge like that with anyone. But with Izzie he wanted to make her feel safe, without any reward like sex or a relationship, sleeping with her? He felt weird about it, he would have felt weird about the request from any girl, and he felt weirder hearing it from the girl he loved. He unzipped her formal dress and went to the drawer to find her track pants and pyjama top. He didn't even feel weird when he came across her underwear draw.

He dressed her and placed her sleeping body under the blankets. He went to leave, but she whimpered and held his arm. He had no choice but to sleep beside her until she woke the next morning.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" Izzie yawned

"About an hour, but your lying on my arm" he replied. "You wanna get up? 'Couse you know, if you don't I can get you breakfast and whatever you want and …"

"Thankyou Alex, thanks for being a great friend." His heart stopped; during his whole internship no-one had referred to him as their friend and that felt good. His mind wandered back to the conversation he had with the chief. _You don't always like them, but their your team … _he thought that what he said was crap – they were is team, but they were his friends … his family.

All Izzie felt like doing was lying in bed thinking about the good times she would have had if Denny hadn't died. Sobbing. Wishing away all she had to be with Denny again.

* * *

**Hehe - that was fun! But Im only going to update if you guys tell me how it was ... be honest :P - Thanks, Ella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - here it is ... I do not own Greys Anatomy or its characters (I also acknowledge the use of a poem by Ralph Waldo Emerson) Hope you like it**

* * *

"Derek, look at me please" pleaded Addison

"Addison, I want you to leave right now, sign the papers, get your things and go back to Mark. You deserve each other." He replied angrily.

She handed Derek the papers. "Already done" she said, just as a blue 4WD stopped outside the trailer. "See you round Derek" she mumbled as she walked out to the car with her bags, Mark greeted her with a passionate kiss, which made Derek reach. _Thank God_ he thought.

When they had left, Derek instinctively reached for the phone and dialled the number he knew too well …

"Meredith, its me"

"Derek what do you want"

"Where do I start, I want to kill my ex-wife's lover and my best friend, who seem to be one in the same, I want to start my life over, But mainly I just want you really …"

"Ex-wife?" she questioned him

"That's right, I finally made the right decision, she told me that she had always known that I loved you, she made my life hell and had Mark waiting for her when I was broken. I'm broke without you Mer."

Meredith couldn't speak so many thoughts were running through her mind. She loved Derek, Derek loved her …

"Mer…?" "Ill come to you" she replied as she hung up the phone. After that she was in a fluster, _should I wear the black lacy ones or the plain red ones? My track pants or my summer dress … who cares. _She jumped in the car and sped down the road and made her way to Derek's. 4 minutes, record pace she thought. Derek was waiting for her at the driveway.

"Oh Mer, I love you" he said just before grabbing at her waist and pulling her in for an passion-filled kiss. They struggled into the trailer and Derek threw her onto the bed, pulled off her track pants, revealing her black lacy undies "Very nice" he sniggered _Good choice _Mer thought to herself…

They lay in bed panting, Derek struggling for breath, "that … was … wow" he said between breaths. They lay there in silence, to Meredith it seemed like an eternity

"Izzie, how are you feeling?" asked Alex

"Well, I feel like my perfectly good heart has been ripped out of my chest and someone is poking it with thousands of tiny needles. I feel sad, I feel angry, I feel tortured, but at the same I feel so numb, void. What am I going to do Alex, I loved Denny, we were going to get married, have passionate sex and have little Izzie and Denny babies, we were going to grow old together, watching the sunrise from our home overlooking a beautiful lake, a white picked fence lining the street to keep our dog in, we were going to sit by the lake watching our kids splash and play in the water, finally I was going to live … But now I feel lifeless."

Alex played with his fingers; he knew that Izzie loved Denny more than she could ever love him. "Izz, you can still have that, not with Denny, but he'd have wanted you to have all those things and more. Hell, when you met Denny I was jealous, I wanted to punch his throat in, I yelled and screamed from the rooftop, I love you but I had to let you go. As much as I didn't show it, I wanted you to have all that, even if it wasn't with me."

They sat there in silence for hours, not awkwardly, just naturally.

"You know," Izzie broke the silence "there's this poem I really love, she got it out of her draw … read it!" she told Alex

_To laugh often and much;  
to win the respect of intelligent people  
and the affection of children;  
to earn the appreciation of honest critics  
and endure the betrayal of false friends;  
to appreciate beauty,  
to find the best in others;  
to leave the world a bit better,  
whether by a healthy child, a garden patch  
or a redeemed social condition;  
to know even one life has breathed  
easier because you have lived.  
This is to have succeeded._

"Denny had it all Izz! He laughed with you, he was respected, and he found the best in you. What more could a guy want, he had the beautiful, smart intelligent girl that I took for granted."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed - please submit reviews, will update very soon ... next chapter skips a few months. Ella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for the review! This is a long chapter, I just copy and paste what I do each night. hmm - Looking for some suggestions maybe. I know Mer/Der baby thing has almost been done to death, but hey! I love it. **

**I dont own the characters of Greys anatomy, and am borrowing the Friends Theme song:P**

ENJOY

* * *

It took a while for Izzie to arrive at a certain point where she felt comfortable to fully live again, as it did for Meredith to fully love and trust Derek. But they got there, Life seemed to be happy for the first time in months.

"Derek, I don't feel well." Meredith moaned

"How baby" he replied concerned

"I think I might be pregnant" She stuttered "I don't know, I haven't been myself for a week now and I just thought I could be. I bought a test but I haven't been game enough to do it" Derek sat there stunned, with a look of complete confusion on his face.

"Well I think you should take that test then …" was all he could reply.

They both walked into the bathroom, Meredith gave Derek a look of disapproval

"Oh Mer … I've seen you naked before, you can pee in front of me!!" He said laughing

"Okay … well here goes" she says

They sat in silence for 2 minutes waiting for the stick to turn colour. _Blue for a baby Red for no baby _Meredith chanted in her head.

Blue.

"What does that mean?" asked Derek, "It means we are not …" Derek hung onto every word, Meredith teased "not going to be a couple for much longer – WE ARE GOING TO BE A TRIO! "

"Oh My Gosh, are you serious?" Derek said, stunned

"I'll have to go in and see if Bailey can organise an Ultrasound just to make sure."

Derek quickly got dressed and headed for the car, where Meredith sat waiting for him. They drove to the hospital in silence, both had thoughts running through their heads at 1000 miles an hour.

"Bailey, are you busy?" Meredith asked

"What do you want Grey, you take off work and now your in here hassling me while I'm trying to order around my other interns who aren't sick!"

"I need an ultrasound, I took a pregnancy test this morning and it came up positive, being a doctor and everything I was a little sceptical… so how about it."

"Oh come here Grey" Bailey said as she pulled her into the ultrasound room "Would you like Derek here?"

"Yeah, thanks"

Derek walked in and stood behind Bailey looking at the screen.

"Okay, Miss Grey, Mr Shepherd, you are going to be parents!" Meredith and Derek's eyes widened and they both screamed and laughed with delight. "Congratulations, they are about 3 months along, healthy and strong! I cant believe you didn't discover them a bit sooner."

The couples smiles turned to confused looks, "Bailey?" Meredith questioned "They?"

"Twins Grey" Bailey exclaimed before leaving the room giving the happy couple some time to themselves.

"Come here Daddy" Meredith whispered "We love you"

Derek couldn't say anything, he just hopped up onto the bed with Meredith and held her tightly.

"Izzie, do you recon Denny liked me?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, even though you were an arrogant arse to him, you were just jealous, protective and kinda cute when your angry!" Izzie laughed "If … you know Denny had had more time" she paused "you too would have warmed up to each other." Izzie sat there confused as to why Alex brought up Denny right now, _he's been acting really weird the last couple of weeks _she thought to herself.

"Couse you know, I've been thinking" _Oh there we go _Izzie answered her own thought. "Denny taught me a lot about myself and about you. Do you think we could give it another shot? not just for the sex, I promise, Denny wont be rolling in his grave" Izzie looked stunned "So how 'bout Joe's Saturday night after work?"

"You're actually asking me on a date? Alexander Karev doing it properly!" Izzie exclaimed "Yes Alex, Joe's Saturday night sounds good!"

Alex sighed a sigh of relief, _Thank God that's over _

"That's why you've been so weird the last few weeks isn't it" Izzie enquired. Alex just grunted and left Izzie alone to watch the end of Friends.

Friends resonated with the interns. They felt like they were living their lives like Rachel, Ross, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey, every aspect of their lives seemed to mirror the "Friends" lives. But mainly they just loved to sit down on a Friday night, when they could, and watch it together, singing along with the theme song.

_So, no one told you life was going to be this way,_

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A, _

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear, _

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,_

_or even your year,_

_But..._

_I'll be there for you!_

_When the rain starts to pour,_

_I'll be there for you!_

_Like I've been there before,_

_I'll be there for you!_

_'Cause you're there for me too..._

They all chanted the last few lines together as they gathered around for yet another episode, drinks in their hand (Meredith drinking her apple cider).

"Here's to friends … For better or worse" Meredith exclaimed "For better or worse" they replied rising their glasses for a toast.

"Did you hear that Alex is taking Izzie out on a date!" exclaimed Christina to George and Meredith

"Isn't it a bit early, I don't want him taking advantage of her" replied George in a concerned tone.

"Alex is a changed man since Denny died, he took responsibility for Izzie, looked after her and supported her for 3 months. He deserves a second chance!" Meredith explained

"And don't you know about second chances Mer! Derek has got his second chance and a lot more if you ask me." Christina barked

Meanwhile Alex was in the locker room scrubbing up for the big date just as Izzie walked in.

"Hey, looking good Karev." Izzie said

"You almost ready?" Alex replied sounding a little nervous.

"Yep."

They walked over to Joe's and walked over to the bar. "Hey guys, right over here!" Joe said cheerily. He led them to the corner of the room. A table awaited them, a white cloth draped over it, candles lit in the middle with beautiful frangipani flowers scattered all over. _WOW! _Izzie thought to herself, she was even more stunned when Alex walked up behind her and held the chair for her to sit down.

"Alex this is … amazing." Izzie stated

"For an amazing, talented beautiful young woman" Alex replied, his nerves getting the better of him, his voice quavered. Izzie giggled.

She reached out her hand and rested it on his shaking one. "Thank you Alex"

The rest of the night they ate, they chatted, they laughed. They caught up on the things they had missed out on first time around. They continued well into the night.

* * *

**hOPE YOU LIKED IT!! Please review some more! I love writing them, but I want some feedback so I can improve! Ella.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! Thanks for the great reviews! Im doing my final school exam tomorrow and all I can do is write this fanfic - little study has been done :P - Im really enjoying the story myself, I dont really know much of a direction, it just comes to me as Im writing - so I get excited and want to know more! lol - There world is my oyster. -**

**I do not own Greys Anatomy. **

* * *

"I like James or Roselyn" Meredith yawned as she lay next to Derek.

"Hmm, I like them. I like Evelyn for a girl or Bailey for a boy" Derek replied

"Evelyn and Roselyn Shepherd? Nice ring to it, Evie and Rosie! I love it."

Her stomach had expanded past the point of comfortable, both Derek and Meredith were sleep deprived because Mer never seemed to find the right position until 3 in the morning. 6 am came and it was time for work.

"Gotta get up lazy bones!" Meredith whispered in Derek's ear. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. "NOW" she squealed as she broke free from his grip.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital to witness the cutest 'good morning' scene in the locker room. Alex held Izzie's hands swinging them around. They both stood oblivious to the company.

"Umm, see you in the cafeteria for lunch" Alex said sheepishly

"Uh-huh" Izzie replied, moving in and kissing Alex softly on the lips.

_Its like a high school love scene. Like it used to be with Derek and me. _Thought Meredith. It made her feel tingly; she grabbed Derek's hand and squeezed it. Derek replied with a soft kiss on the temple.

"Take it easy today Mer." Derek ordered

"Yes Sir" She saluted him, she giggled. Derek walked up to Meredith and kissed her stomach. "Ill see you later okay?"

* * *

Meredith's stomach was about to explode. Carrying twins is bad enough, but to full term! Meredith was ready to have these babies.

"Bailey I want a caesarian NOW!" Meredith yelled.

"Umm, okay, well, we'll get Dr Fisher down from pediatrics, I suppose the other interns will want to scrub in. You get to choose who you want to help with the procedure." Bailey said in her usual organizational voice.

"I want them all there, George to help Dr Fisher, Izzie and Christina to weigh and check my babies. But I want Derek to hold them first."

* * *

"Okay Meredith, we are going to start the incision now,…" Dr Fisher continued to talk her through the whole procedure. She watched fervently as she cut her open, and as Derek pulled out the first of her babies.

"A girl Meredith, a beautiful girl" Derek exclaimed, tears running down his face. He bought her over to Meredith. She touched her face, the baby crying and breathing her first breaths, "She's perfect, Evelyn Grace Shepherd …" Meredith cried. Derek handed her to Izzie. And walked over beside Meredith and retrieved their second child. "Another beautiful girl Mer, so beautiful." once again he carried his crying daughter over to her proud mother. "Roselyn Ellie Shepherd", "Ellie?" Derek asked "Ellie after mum, I never did like Ellis, but its close enough." She stated. Derek handed Rosie to Christina and bent down and kissed Meredith on the forehead.

"Congratulations Mummy and Daddy, two perfectly healthy baby girls." Dr Fisher announced. The whole OR cheered with delight.

* * *

**A bit short I know, but I want to get as much updated as I can each day so you keep reading and dont get bored:) - Thanks, Ella**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again - :P - dont know what to say **

**I dont own Greys Anatomy blah blah ... **

* * *

Back in the ward Meredith was inundated with visitors hoping for a glimpse at the precious pair.

"How are my favorite two nieces?' whispered Izzie

"They are perfect, sleeping and fed!" Meredith said drowsily

Izzie tiptoed over to their crib sitting next to the window, the sunlight hitting their tiny faces. "Hello Rosie, Hello Evie, Auntie Izzie and Uncle Alex are here to meet you." they slept with their tiny hands making fists, so close together like in the womb. "Oh Mer, you made these little princesses! I knew you and Derek would have perfect babies one day. Two perfect babies with a perfect McDreamy" Laughed Izzie. She squeezed Alex's hand, and thought about what it would be like if she and Alex had kids … one day.

Once Izzie and Alex had left Christina, George and Callie entered the room with a huge bouquet of flowers and 2 bright pink balloons with "It's a girl" written on them. On the second balloon, George had added "AGAIN" in permanent marker. Meredith laughed which woke the sleeping beauties.

"Hey! You woke them" George said disapprovingly, moving over and lifting out "Rosie" from the crib. Callie followed suit by taking "Evie".

"Hey, Mer, not that I like babies or anything, but I don't have one to hold!" Whined Christina.

"Oh Christina you got to hold Rosie even before me, so you have no right to complain. Seriously guys, my baby girls are going to be loved to death with all these aunties and uncles they have." Just as she said that, Derek walked into the room.

"Our baby girls!" he corrected her, as he walked over to George and took Rosie from him. he carried her carefully over to Meredith and handed her to her. Then Callie handed Evie to Derek.

"Oh, first family photo!" exclaimed George. He pulled out his camera and started snapping away. They truly were a perfect family. Derek, Meredith, Rosie and Evie.

"Der, how 'bout we get a puppy?" Meredith announced when everyone had left. Derek looked at her like she was delusional. "Okay, maybe when the girls are a little older!" she resigned.

"Don't you think Roselyn looks like me!" Derek said as he stared into her deep blue eyes. Her head covered in fine black curls. "She's got your cute nose though" he admitted.

"Yeah" Meredith replied with a huge grin on her face. "And Evie is a little bit of both; My eyes, my nose and your mouth. No hair yet." she Laughed.

They both sat on the bed holding their little ones close to their chests until they fell asleep.

Their happily ever after moment.

* * *

**Well, that might be it until Friday - (Its Wednesday arvo here in OZ) I better get studying ... :( ... hope you are liking it so far!! Ella**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I cant believe I am actually finished school forever - so this may be a bit ... bad. I hope you like it tho. **

**I do not own Greys Anatomy :( - **

* * *

2am in the morning the girls woke up and started to whine. Derek was the first awake and noticed that Meredith was oblivious to the constant cries. He kissed her on the forehead and walked down the hallway to the nursery.

"Hey beautiful girls" He whispered "Isn't it about time you guys started sleeping through? Your mummy and daddy are very sleepy – Uncle George and Auntie Izzie are too!" They both stared at him with their little mouths wide open. "You two stay there and Ill get you some bottles. How about that" He dug his head into their stomachs, they giggled.

When Derek got back Rosie was asleep, but Evie was wide awake he picked her up out of her cot and sat on the giant rocking-chair his parents gave them for the nursery.

"So, Evelyn Grace Shepherd, you are too big to be getting up so early! I bet you woke Rosie up didn't you. You just as cheeky as you mum! You're just as beautiful as your mum." Derek laughed. "And I am the luckiest daddy in the whole world!"

In the morning Meredith woke up, not feeling Derek behind her she shot up, threw on a shirt and wandered down to the nursery. She quietly opened the door and peered in. There was Derek still on the rocking-chair with Evie in his arms. She smiled walked over to him and kissed him gently.

"Hey you! Good morning" He yawned

"Good morning to you too!" Meredith replied. "The girls didn't wake last night, why did you get up?"

"Mer, they were bawling, you were just so out to it that you didn't hear them!" Derek laughed.

"Its definitely this little devil!" Meredith smiled, taking Evie from Derek's arms.

"She's just like her mum, cant sleep properly unless daddy's around!" Meredith hit his shoulder.

* * *

Izzie spent the night at Alex's, trying to get more sleep than she was getting at the "Grey's Ranch".

"G'Morning baby" Alex whispered in her ear

"Hey, how long did I sleep for? I gotta be at work at 8!" Izzie replied, still drowsy.

"you slept for about 10 hours! You got to sleep at about 7 last night! its 6 now, wanna get up?"

"Suppose so!" she lifted the blankets and sat upright on the side of the bed.

"Come down stairs when your ready!" Alex said as he left.

While Izzie was getting changed, Alex was busily preparing a gourmet omelet and fruit salad for breakfast. Izzie could smell it and thought about how lucky she was to have Alex back.

"Hello beautiful girl." Alex herd her coming down the stairs , he started to get really nervous, his voice stared shaking and his palms started sweating. "I made you something special!" he managed

"Thanks baby." she came up behind him and hugged him. He tensed up. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, better than fine! I … uhh … got you a present too." He said handing her a beautifully wrapped gold box. Izzie got excited. She unwrapped the box and opened it. there was a smaller, just as beautifully wrapped box inside. She unwrapped that box and opened it. Her eyes almost fell out of their sockets. There shimmering was a sliver diamond ring.

"Alex …" she paused, speechless "Its beautiful!" as she was saying that, a very nervous Alex got down on one knee. Before he could say anything Izzie squealed "Yes, Yes Alex"

"Thank God!" Alex sighed.

* * *

**Hope you liked! I am going to go PARTAY now!! Woo hoo - no more school ever. Love Ella**


	7. Chapter 7

**Its fairly uneventful!, I partied a bit hard last night and had to work today so I am having a mental block, but what I do have is a "good" (prob not really) storyline - maybe for the future - so stay tuned. **

**I do not own Greys Anatomy, but If I did - all our wildest dreams would come true! (I vote that in the near future the writers of Greys Anatomy should choose one fanfic to play out just for fun! How awesome would that be?!**

* * *

"So you know what today is?" Alex asked Izzie later in the day. Izzie looked confused. "It's a year since our first date at Joe's!"

"Wow, I cant believe you remembered! It feels like we've been together for longer." she paused. "How are we going to tell the others, I mean, we have been eagerly awaiting a proposal from Derek! This is going to … They are going to … " Izzie fell of the chair in a fit of laughter. "This is going to be great!"

"I'd like to tell our parents first." Alex announced.

"Uhh, okay um, I haven't talked to mum and dad since … I started med school. Dad disapproved of me becoming a surgeon; he didn't think I would make it! And mum, we'll she follows orders from dad."

"Let me handle it!" Alex ordered. He got the Stevens' number and dialed

_5-5-6-7-8-3-4-5-6 … ring … ring …ri .. hello Noel Stevens speaking_

"Mr. Stevens, hi, it's Alex Karev a surgeon from Seattle Grace hospital, I have your daughter here" Izzie shot him a disapproving look.

_Izzie? What's happened, Is she okay? _

"Mr. Stevens she is fine, I'm taking very good care of her. Now what has happened is Izzie has fallen … she's fallen deeply in love with a colleague."

_What are you talking about Dr Karev? (He sounded agitated.)_

"We'll I should give you a background. Izzie attended Medical School for 7 years and completed the course top of the class. She's a very smart girl! Then she was selected for a prestigious surgical internship at Seattle Grace hospital where she is currently working. I just called to say that she and I are engaged to be married, and we wanted to call you first."

Mr. Stevens was shocked at what Alex was saying.

_You mean, my Izzie is a surgeon? It can't be true! _

"It is very true Mr. Stevens, she will be the best damn surgeon in the country soon enough. Ill put her on okay?" There was silence on the other line.

"Dad" Izzie hesitated "Look you don't have to speak, I just wanted to tell you that I miss you guys, its been 10 years…" They spent about 3 hours on the phone catching up on the decade they had missed spending together.

* * *

"Oh My Gosh, Izzie no way!" George yelled.

"Show me the ring" Christina insisted.

"Oh, Iz … Alex congratulations. Its wonderful!" Meredith exclaimed rocking the pram that her girls were sleeping in. She secretly wondered when Derek was going to propose to her, since the girls were born they have taken up most of their alone time.

"Okay so you two" Izzie said pointing to Meredith and Christina "will be my bridesmaids … and oh, Callie too. George you will be my brides-man or whatever you call them!"

"No Iz, George cant be your Brides-man!" Alex stated bluntly. The room went an awkward silence. "George will be my best man! … That is if you would like to be George?"

"I would be honored!" George replied, fielding his usual goofy grin.

"What do you all think your doing?" Bailey scowled "I think I asked you (pointing at Karev) to check on Mrs. Langston in 409, you (pointing at George) to prep Mr. Dwong for surgery, YOU (pointing to Christina) to suture in resus and Grey page Shepherd for me I need a surgical consult for the patient incoming… and when are you getting your little butt back in here Stevens, believe it or not It hasn't been the same without you." She left.

"See you guys later okay, I gotta get back to work." Izzie sighed. Since Denny, Izzie hasn't been able to go back to working as an intern, so she pays the bills by working as a secretary in a primary school.

* * *

**Sorry about the badness of this chapter - I promise that It will rock next chapter, Ella**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, This chapter skips quite a long time. Hope its okay anyway. **

* * *

"Happy Birthday GIRLS!" Yelled George, running up to them and tickling them both on the stomach. They squealed and giggled.

"Mamma! Dorgie tickle us!" Squealed Evie, as she tried to hit him off.

"Evelyn Grace! No hitting! Its naughty." Meredith demanded.

"Hey Evie where did Osie go?" asked Izzie. "Is she hiding from you?"

"Osie!" She held up her hands and shrugged in defeat. Evie started talking before Rosie, so called her sister Osie. Rosie was found shortly after in the sandpit playing with her new My Little Pony.

"I can't believe my little babies are two years old!" Exclaimed Meredith. "How's your little bub?" she asked Izzie

"He feels okay." she smiled "Although I look like a whale! Only a few weeks now!" Izzie said, exasperated.

"So little Jackson Riley Karev will be causing havoc in a few weeks!" Derek called from the Barbeque.

"Jackson ALEXANDER Karev!" Alex corrected, waiting from the smart remark back from Izzie. There was none.

"I like it baby." was Izzie's reply.

"EVIE, ROSIE Time for your Birthday Cake!" called Christina, they hurriedly ran to the table and sat in their special chairs in front of the huge cake that was decorated with 'My Little Pony' decorations, made my Izzie.

_Happy Birthday to you happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Rosie and Evie, Happy Birthday to you!! _They all chorused

"Okay Rosie, BLOW!" Yelled Derek, she blew out the two candles in 3 breaths. Preston relit the candles. "Now Evie, BLOW!" She got them in 1 breath.

"Daddy, can I have that bit with 'Cotton Candy' pony on it?" Derek smiled and nodded.

"That was a great day!" Izzie exclaimed to Alex as she flopped in a heap on the lounge. As she lay there she suddenly felt a pain in her stomach. "OHHHHH, Alex!!" she cried.

"What's wrong baby?" Alex rushed over

"BABY, Baby!"

"Umm, what?? Shit, it can't be …" Izzie cut him off,

"BELIEVE ME ALEX IT CAN BE!! Call the others, then drive me to hospital!" She ordered.

"Wow, little Jackson came quickly!" Meredith laughed, as she sat by Izzie's bed and the tiny baby's cot.

"You don't call 4 hours quickly when you are giving birth to a watermelon!" Izzie said drowsily.

"Alex did a great job. Captain of the Vagina Squad! You must be proud." Christina laughed.

"Oh Izz, holding Jackson makes me all clucky!" Meredith admitted. "I want another bub so badly, Derek argued that we already have two and a puppy" she said pouting. "I'll get my own way soon!" she exclaimed, making her best 'sexy' look.

"OKAY!" Derek sighed as she entered the room to witness Meredith's display.

"Wrapped around my little finger!" She whispered to the girls.

"Do you want to bring the girls down from crèche?" Izzie asked Meredith.

"They'd love that!"

"Miss Julie, me and Evie have a new baby cousin." Rosie stated.

"That's wonderful! A new baby to play with." Miss Julie replied.

"He came from Auntie Izzie's tummy" Evie added lifting her shirt and poking her belly button. Miss Julie laughed. She spotted Meredith.

"I think some lucky girls are going to see their new cousin." She said, pointing to Meredith.

"MUMMY, Is he pretty?" Evie asked.

"He has no hair and he looks like he's been in the bath too long!!" Meredith explained.

"Err yuck!" Rosie commented.

When they saw the tiny baby the girls eyes widened, smiles formed on their faces, and the room went silent. It was love.

* * *

**Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them posted and Ill do the same! Hope it was okay, Ella**


	9. Chapter 9

**I really like this chapter guys! I hope you do too, Thanks for all the mad reviews. Im really getting in to this fanfic writing stuff. I finished school at OLMC Burraneer in Sydney - I am so excited, but it has left me exhausted, Its only 10.30pm and I am about falling asleep from the excessive partying. **

**I dont own Greys Anatomy, but Id give Shonda a run for her money! lol - just kidding! I wish I did though.**

* * *

"I have a surprise for you Mer." Derek announced, between mouthfuls of his cornflakes. "You'll have to take a ride with me."

"Uhh, okay. Ill just get the girls dressed." she replied, a little unsure of what to expect. She walked up the stairs and headed for the girls' bedroom, they were sitting in bed talking to one another. "Girls! Its time to get dressed, daddy has a surprise for us!" Meredith informed them.

"Is it a pony?" Rosie asked Meredith laughed. "I will call it Cotton Candy from my little pony."

"No Rosie its not, Mummy doesn't even know what it is!" Meredith picked Rosie up and stood her on the side of the bed and dressed her in a gorgeous denim skirt/overall outfit with a pink shit underneath. Then she grabbed Evie and dressed her in the same denim outfit with a blue shirt underneath. The girls both ran to their shoebox and pulled out their matching white "My Little Pony" flashing shoes and without help from Meredith Velcro-ed them on.

"Oh babies, Mummy is very lucky to have little girls who are so grown up!" She announced.

"Mummy!" squealed Evie "We aren't babies, Jackson is a baby! SILLY!"

After they had finished getting ready they got into the car. Meredith was blindfolded and Derek didn't say a word about they were going. When they had arrived Derek helped her out of the car, unbuckled the girls and led them all to their final destination. He then proceeded to take Meredith's blindfold off. "Okay! OPEN"

Meredith opened her eyes, immediately her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. There, in front of her were the foundations of a house, it sat overlooking the lake, where the wild geese and swans swam. This place was special to Meredith, well, them both actually. Derek had bought Meredith here about 2 months after Prom. He spoke about his dreams to one day build a home right here on the hill, a home for himself, but more importantly with his family with Meredith. She walked over, closer to the foundations, she sat down on a familiar patch of grass, she smiled as she remembered that night.

"_Oh Derek, this is beautiful!" _

"_You are beautiful." He started deeply, mesmorisingly into her eyes. "I have great plans for this spot! It will be where I built my home, a home for my family, my family with you …" Meredith took a big gulp of air. _

"_Really?" she asked nervously. He nodded, without taking his gaze away from hers. Slowly they were drawn closer to each other, until Derek's hand was resting on hers, his lips teased, an inch away from hers, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her lips. She succumbed to his power and bridged the gap between his and hers, they kissed hard and passionately. _

_Moments blurred together, the next thing she remembers was that they were lying completely naked in a warm, tight embrace. What got them to that moment could have only been described as blissful pleasure, the feeling was right, the setting was perfect and they were very much in love. _

Meredith snapped back to the present, she thought, looking back to the events of the night, and the nine months following, and thought, _My babies are perfect. Living beings conceived by pure love. _It was her dream come true.

They sat in silence for a while, listening and watching the girls venture around the surroundings, familiarizing themselves with what would soon be home.

"You realize this is where Rosie and Evie were conceived!" Meredith stated

Derek smiled, "How could I forget?" He kissed her deeply.

"Yucky!" Evie squealed, Meredith pulled away, oddly a little embarrassed at what her girls had witnessed. "You're going to have a baby 'couse Auntie Izzie said that kissing makes babies."

Meredith looked shocked. "Auntie Izzie said that?" she questioned

"She said that one minute you're kissing the next thing you have a brand new baby." Evie announced. Meredith cursed under her breath; she knew it was a blessing that the girls were so attentive, but it was also one hell of a curse!

"You ready to get home kiddos?" Derek noticed the awkward position Meredith was in. He picked up both girls and walked them to the car, buckled them in then helped Meredith in. As they were driving home Meredith slid her hand onto Derek's leg, "Thank you" she whispered.

Derek smiled, he knew that this meant that some serious love making was in order for later that night.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about where the story is headed, etc. Thanks for reading, Ella**


	10. Chapter 10

**I think this is my longest chapter yet. And I really like it too. **

**I dont own Greys anatomy**

* * *

Eager, they bathed, dressed and helped the girls ready for bed, luckily the events of the day had worn them out, and so getting them to sleep was quite easy. 

Meredith and Derek looked at each other, both wore a huge grin on their faces, the force was too strong to fight, they walked towards each other and started to kiss wildly. Derek took her by the waist and propped her up on his hips and walked her into the bedroom, where he lay her down and started to undress her.

"Wait, Derek …" Meredith paused. He groaned loudly. "I want us to make another baby. Please?" He smiled and continued to undress her; this was answer enough for her. They were going to make another perfect McBaby.

Afterwards, they lay together, Meredith head dug in to Derek's chest. "I love you Derek." she whispered and kissed him on the chest.

"I love you" was his reply as he hugged her more tightly. After a few minutes of silence, Derek spoke, casually. "Hey Mer, how about we get married or something." He felt her tense up. He laughed.

"Mmmm, that would be good." she replied trying to act as casual as he had been. "Are you serious? Because if your not Ill kill you!" she said.

"Yeah, How about it?" Meredith squealed with delight.

* * *

The next day at work Christina, Burke, George, Callie, Izzie, Alex, Meredith and Derek were sitting in the cafeteria.

"Welcome back Izzie, its so good to have you back!" Derek announced.

"Well, you know, it was now or never, the maternity job was never going to last!" She sighed. "But anyway, you said you had to tell us something." she said directing it at Meredith.

"Yeah, uh, its just that me and Derek are getting married." she smiled.

"FINALLY!" George let out "We never thought this day would come!"

"Congratulations, Im so excited for you" Izzie cried, hugging them both.

"We've decided to have a small ceremony at home, no big fuss!"

"Home Meredith?" Izzie asked, isn't it just not pretty enough for a wedding, and the backyard isn't really big enough …" Meredith stopped her.

"No, not at the "Grey Ranch" at the "Shepherd Farm" It will be ready in 3 months." Derek announced. They all looked amazed.

"Why the hell weren't we told about this" Christina snapped.

"I didn't know about it either until yesterday. And I was just as surprised" she glared at Derek who gave her a smirk.

* * *

"Derek!" Meredith called from the bathroom. "I'm pregnant" she screamed with delight. Derek dropped the shoes that were in his hands, ran into the bathroom and pulled Meredith close.

"That's wonderful baby." He kissed her on the forehead. While Meredith was excited, there was something bugging her. _I'm going to be pregnant for the wedding. _she thought. _Four months pregnant!

* * *

_

Meredith stood in the powder room of the new house, Izzie was applying her make-up, Christina doing up her dress and fixing her veil, Callie talking her through the ceremony. The day had finally come.

There was a knock at the door. "Mer, its George, lemmie in!" Callie walked over and unlocked the door, he peered in. "Oh, you look wonderful! Its true about pregnant women." he smiled

"What? What about us" Meredith panicked, she was a little touchy about the pregnancy thing at the wedding.

"Umm, that they look glowing." George said bluntly.

"Oh thank you George", she walked over to him and gave him a tight hug. He handed her a small parcel.

"Something blue!" he said. Meredith unwrapped the parcel and opened the box. Inside was a silver ring with a tiny dove made from a blue stone. Tears started to well up.

"Uh uh!" Izzie snapped. "Your mascara will run!"

"Sorry, thank you so much George, I love you so much!" she said.

"A pleasure, and I think they are ready to start the ceremony now. The girls are waiting at the bottom of the stairs for you."

As she walked down the aisle, Meredith looked around. Her two beautiful daughters wearing dresses that were imitations of Meredith's stunning, but simple cream wedding gown, George walking beside her, a smile from ear to ear, her bridesmaids, her best friends walking ahead of her, and her handsome McDreamy starting hypnotized by her beauty.

"Do you Meredith Rachel Grey take Derek Samuel Shepherd to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!"

"Do you Derek Samuel Shepherd take Meredith Rachel Grey to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!"

"Meredith and Derek will now read their vows they have written for each other."

Derek spoke first "From the moment I met you Meredith Grey, I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the women who'd bear my children. I promise to love you with all the power of my being, to honor your opinion and I promise to make you feel safe until death do us part. My soul, my heart, my everything is nothing without you." Tears streamed down Derek's face, which prompted tears from Meredith, he reached over and wiped them softly away.

It was Meredith's turn. "Derek, you make me feel complete, without you I am nothing. It is hard to believe that when I met you, I met my best friend, and my soul mate. Whatever lies ahead, good or bad, we will face together. Distance may test us for a time, time may tire us. But if we look to each other first, we will always see a friend. Derek, look at me for all the days to come, as I will look to you, my friend."

"And with these words, I pronounce you, husband and wife."

Derek took Meredith by the waist and pulled her close to him, he lifted her chin and they shared a passionate kiss, on what was the very best day of their lives so far.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Hope you liked it so far, another update shouldnt be too long! Ella**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all, I really like this chapter! Its pretty long too, I was going to make it into 2 chapters, but this is what I have decided to do! **

**I dont own Greys Anatomy, but I wish I did. There is also my attempt at medical 'jargon' hehe, if anyone knows of this disease let me know if I'm accurate. **

* * *

Meredith had decided against a honeymoon, she had the perfect setting for a relaxed break on her newly rendered doorstep. Christina and Burke took the girls for a week while the happy couple lounged in the gazebo by the lake watching the swans and geese paddle by, going about their daily rituals. _Nothing could be more perfect at this point in time _Meredith thought to herself, _A beautiful Husband, gorgeous kids and another on the way, a beautiful house, amazing friends …_

"What are you thinking gorgeous girl?" Derek interrupted her thought.

"Just thinking about how good I have it! I didn't think we'd ever, you know, give in to our feelings for each other. You know it almost killed me, in more ways than one! I drank tequila excessively, and my heart just … broke. But now I have it all, a 5 bedroom house, 2 beautiful daughters, and another bub on the way …"

"And an amazing McDreamy husband" Derek added.

"Oh yeah, there is that, but …" she shrugged, and then giggled. Derek got up out of his chair and started to tickle her, she squealed. They ended up lying together on Meredith's chair, holding each other close. Meredith fell asleep thinking about Derek's vow_ I promise to make you feel safe until death do us part…_

_

* * *

_

Today started like any other, Meredith, 6 months pregnant got the girls up out of bed, made their breakfast of porridge.

"Good morning my girls" Derek walked into the kitchen in a bath towel and kissed each of his girls on the forehead.

"Hey baby, when do you finish today?" Meredith asked

"8 pm at the latest. I've got a craniotomy to perform at 4, expecting complications." Derek sighed.

"Could you drop the girls at crèche, I'm not feeling the best today." Derek looked worried. "No I'm fine, I just need a bit of rest that's all."

"Sure, not problem, come on girls daddy's gunna get you dressed and your going to play with Miss Julie today. Wont that be fun!"

The girls nodded and then ran upstairs to their rooms and grabbed out what they wanted to wear. Derek kissed Meredith softly on the lips, "You get back up to bed, okay?" She nodded. "See you tonight."

As Meredith lay down on the bed she felt a cramping pain in her stomach, she jolted but didn't worry too much about it. She once again tried to get comfortable, but then decided to go to the toilet.

She sat down on the toilet and pulled down her underwear. She froze. _Oh God_ she thought, as she looked down at the blood that stained her underwear. She started to panic. The bleeding wasn't too heavy, but without expert knowledge in obstetrics or gynecology or anything to do with the female reproductive system, she was panicking. Her craps were getting worse and she knew she needed someone there.

She dialed for an ambulance _Hello what's your emergency? _The voice on the other end of the like asked calmly.

"I'm 6 months pregnant and I have just noticed vaginal bleeding, not too heavy, but I'm having severe cramps" Meredith exclaimed

_Okay, We are coming to you right now, no need to panic. _

When they arrived, Meredith was cropped up on the lounge in pain.

"Can you take me to Seattle Grace Hospital please?"

"But Miss, we've been dispatched from All Saints General …" Said one of the ambo's

"Don't give me 'BUT MISS' I work there, my husband is their right now, my girls are at crèche there, my friends are all there so I am not asking you, I am telling you, Seattle Grace NOW!"

"Yes m'am" They gave in, they put Meredith on a trolley and started to transport her to Seattle Grace.

* * *

"Incoming, 34 year old woman, 7 months pregnant, noticed vaginal bleeding while on the toilet this morning, having severe but irregular cramping, insisted on Seattle Grace, she works with you?" The Ambo called over the radio.

"Meredith!" Bailey exclaimed. "Page Shepherd, page Dr. Fisher tell her to be ready for a premie birth."

The ambulance arrived and Bailey and the interns ran over, "Okay Meredith stay calm okay!" Derek is on his way down; Dr. Fisher is waiting to see you." They wheeled her into a resus bay.

"Meredith, what's happened?" Dr. Fisher asked her

"I'm bleeding, not too heavy, but I'm also cramping badly."

"Painless bleeding?"

"Uh-huh, it's the cramps that are painful… Ahhhhh …" She cried again.

"Okay, we'll have to run some tests, Alex, set up for an ultrasound. I think I know what's wrong Meredith! I think you have Placenta previa, I'm not sure how serious it is, but we'll check it out on the ultrasound okay!"

Meredith groaned "Where's Derek?"

"Derek's right here sweetheart" Derek answered. Hurrying up to her and holding her hand. "It's going to be okay!"

"Okay, we are going to give you an ultrasound Meredith, you know the drill okay?" Alex took control. He applied the cold gel oh her stomach, and started the procedure.

"Meredith, you have what is known as Partial Placenta Previa, most likely caused by you carrying Roslyn and Evelyn and having a c-section, it occurs when there is scarring in the lining of the uterus. I'm sorry I didn't pick it up earlier; it should have been noticeable in your 2Tri ultrasound."

"Its okay. I think I've herd of it, but how can we treat it?"

"Mer, Ill need you to stay here for a few days, I'd like to monitor the babies vitals, and the amount of bleeding, Alex can you put her on a blood transfusion and nurse Harris, attach Mer to the heart rate monitor and monitor the baby's heart rate. Also put her on 10 mL of Cyclobenzaprine every eight hours for the spasms. If she doesnt improve we'll have to induce her, we need to buy as much time as we can, we dont want this baby to be born for at least another few days yet" Dr. Fisher ordered. "And Meredith, I will be back to check on you a little later." With that, she left the room.

* * *

**:) - What do you think? Please review ... Ella :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry about the confusion about the complete/inprogress thing - Im not that experienced and wasnt sure how to change it - but Its changed so yeah! I am planning on updating it regularly, Ive got plans ... plans for this story. I hope you like this chapter ... **

**I dont own Greys Anatomy ... imagine if i did ... :P**

* * *

"Okay, Meredith how are you feeling? Its been 3 days so that's a good sign" Dr Fisher entered the room. Meredith nodded and shrugged, "So how has your bleeding been going?"

"Uh, about the same, maybe a little worse. But the cramps are almost completely gone." She said sleepily

"If the bleeding gets too heavy and the bub starts to deteriorate we are going to have to induce you or even give you emergency c-section."

"I would rather not have another c-section if at all possible. If it increases my chances of this happening again." Meredith commented.

"I'll try my best, but no promises okay! We have to do what is best for the baby." Dr Fisher replied.

Suddenly Meredith's stomach contracted causing her to cry in pain. A monitor went off. And the ward sprung into action.

"Okay, the baby's heart rate has increased to 90, its in fetal distress." Nurse Harris called out.

"Bleeding has become more severe." Alex announced, noticing the blood stains on the blanket Meredith was under.

"We are going to have to encourage this little one out right now. Alex get me sterile forceps, prop Meredith up and page Shepherd and Bailey. There is no time to get her to a delivery room; we'll have to deliver here!" Explained Dr. Fisher in her usual commanding voice.

Derek ran into the room, he realized that delivering a 7 month old fetus was going to be difficult. "Mer I'm here sweetheart." Meredith grabbed his hand.

"I have … to push … soon" She said between breaths. It was only at that point Meredith had realized that she had never done this before. It was easy with the girls, no pushing, no painful exits. Tears welled in her eyes. Derek noticed a look in her eyes … that look that came over her face the night he confronted her about Prom. Fear.

"I promised you in our vows, I would make you feel safe. Don't be scared Mer, you are in good hands." Derek convinced her.

"We are going to ask you to start pushing now Meredith … make sure you breathe, we don't want you passing out on us. okay 3 – 2 – 1 – Push." And with that Meredith pushed as hard as she could, crying in pain as she did. "That's wonderful Mer, now 1 – 2 – 3 – Push" again pain crippled her whole body, she was always a fool for pain. "And one more Mer, 1 – 2 – 3 – Push!" Meredith grunted.

Soon after she herd a faint cry, although faint she knew it was her little baby. Derek walked down and cut the baby's cord, "Mer, it's a baby boy" but couldn't carry him over to show Meredith because he had to be checked over and put in a humidicrib. "He is beautiful, he's absolutely amazing." he added. Kissing Meredith softly on the lips. "You are absolutely amazing."

* * *

"How is he Caroline Fisher?" Meredith asked.

"I can take you to see him if you'd like. He is very small, his lungs were a little undeveloped. You might get a shock, he is attached to a lot of tubes, but he'll be fine." she helped Meredith out of bed and into a wheelchair, and wheeled her to the neonatal intensive care unit.

"Derek? I thought you were working." Meredith said.

"Uh, yeah I come see him at every chance I get. He's beautiful Mer. We didn't agree on a name. We have to name him."

"I like Connor or James his middle name has to be special"

"I've always liked Connor and I like Bailey too, but with Dr. Bailey and Bailey it would be confusing. I'd like his middle name to be Patrick, Its my fathers name, he died when I was very young." Derek let out.

"Connor Patrick? It sounds wonderful to me" Meredith exclaimed as she held the little boy's tiny hand, or at least let him try to grab her pinky finger with his tiny fingers which were about as long as her manicured nails. Tears streamed down their faces.

"Hello baby Connor Patrick" Derek peered into the crib. " Your sisters are waiting to meet you."

"Where are they?" Meredith asked

"I asked Alex to get them from crèche; they'll be up in a minute." Derek replied.

"Mummy!" They both synchronized, "We've been playing with Willy Bailey-Jones and little Jackson." Evie added.

"I have a special gift for you two. You are big sisters to a tiny baby, even tinier than baby Jackson when he was born." The girls' mouths dropped. "He is over here" she said pointing to the humidicrib in the corner.

"He is very precious girls, you've got to be very quiet because he is supposed to be still in mummy's tummy." Derek explained "Meet your new baby brother Connor." he said triumphantly.

The almost-three-year-olds squealed with delight. "Oops, sorry" they chorused. "Can we play with him?" Rosie asked.

"When he's bigger and stronger, you can hold him and cuddle him" Meredith smiled.

The fact that the tiny being was wrapped in a foil type blanket confused the girls somewhat. They had never seen a premie baby before, they didn't really understand what it was.

"Is he an alien Daddy?" Evie asked in all seriousness.

"No sweetie, he's perfect"

* * *

**How was that? - oh I forggot to mention that I made a typo in the last chapter - Meredith is actually 7 months pregnant not 6. whoops :P - well, take care, Ella**


	13. Chapter 13

**:P - I had forgotten to update Izzie and Alex's relationship - I had gone off on a tangent with Mer and Der.**

**Hope you like ... I dont own Greys ... **

* * *

Three weeks had past and Meredith was dying to take her newborn son home. He had grown quite a lot, and was breathing unassisted. She was frustrated that she had to be cooped up in the hospital when she knew how to care for her baby herself.

"I'm a doctor for God's sake! Don't they think I can handle a newborn?" She snapped at George.

He realized she was frustrated and hadn't meant to personally attack him "Mer, right now you are a mother first, you are a doctor second. Connor is still only very little. He's still supposed to be in the womb. You can't push this." He tried to reassure her.

"I know George, I just … I just can't be here for much longer. I mean, I worked 24 hour shifts here but 3 weeks of the beeping and the buzzing and being away from Evie and Rosie and seeing Connor hooked up to all those machines and hardly seeing Derek … " The past 3 weeks had overwhelmed her, she broke down on George's shoulder. "I'm sorry George, I always seem to be doing this to you, I'm sorry …" she sobbed.

"Its okay Mer. That is what a best friend is for. You can come to me at any time with any problem at anytime, and it doesn't bother me, I'm honored that you'd come to me. Now, maybe another few weeks Connor may have improved more, He might start to take food. Look me in the eye and tell me that you wouldn't mind inserting a catheter into your own 3 week old premie baby's arm just to feed him!"

Meredith sighed, "You are always right George. Promise you'll come and visit up here when you can. I need to see a friendly face often enough that I don't turn into a zombie." She felt better, she always felt better after talking to George. He is never selfish, he always understands. He really is her best friend, besides Derek of course. She gave him a hug, "Thank you for being an amazing friend." With that, George had to leave.

* * *

"Hey how is our little tiger?" Derek walked up behind Meredith who was standing over Connor's crib, and slipped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"He is so tiny." she said with a tear in her eye. He will be okay, I just know it. Did I ever tell you I was born Premie? I was born 4 weeks before my due date, and I almost died twice. How has he done it at 8 weeks?"

"He's got your fighting spirit Mer."

"How about you go home, have a shower, a sleep and come back in the morning feeling refreshed. I will stay with him until you get back okay?"

Meredith hesitated, she didn't want to leave him, she hated even leaving to go to the toilet or some food from the cafeteria let alone go home for the night. "Mer, the girls miss you! As much as they love their daddy, they need there mummy home, at least for a night. They are confused and upset."

"Okay" but Ill be back early tomorrow morning okay!" she walked over to Connor's crib, lifted him out carefully so not to disturb the tubes and wires attached to his tiny body, and kissed him on the head. "Mummy will be back soon okay baby." She placed him back down and kissed Derek softly. "You look after him okay Derek." He gave her a knowing look,

"Ill keep him safe forever."

* * *

"Alex! Jackson's up, can you grab him? I'm in the shower." Izzie called, hearing her 9 month old crying out for attention.

"Yep, I'm up! Alex shouted back, making his way down the hallway to his nursery. "Hey there little man, what's up? Beautiful day today isn't it? Perfect weather for a stroll around the park, how about it? Silly mummy has to work, but daddy is staying right here to look after his favorite little guy."

"You know, some people would think your crazy talking like that to a 10 month old, but I think it's kind of cute!" Izzie had been leaning on the door frame listening to Alex's very one-sided conversation with his son. Alex picked Jackson up and carried him over to where Izzie was standing. Held him close to his chest with one arm, and with the other, he pulled Izzie close to him.

"You know, I'm a big softie for family now!" he said kissing her deeply. "And I think we should start trying for another family member." He added. Izzie was stunned, her mouth dropped. After a few minutes a smile formed on her face and she hugged her boys tightly.

"Okay babies, I've gotta go to work. Behave!" She directed the last order at Alex. She then started to walk down the stairs.

"Oh come on Izz that was one time. It's not unusual for people to leave belongings on public transport. When are you going to forgive me for that?"

"I don't know, I find it difficult to believe that a father could forget to wheel a pram carrying his 2 month old son off a bus!" She laughed, she had forgiven him for that, but she liked to see that reaction he gave every time she mentioned it. "Love you!" She called back.

* * *

Alex got dressed and set up the pram and placed Jackson in it. Let's go little man. He pushed the pram down the hallway; it reached the top of the stairs. Jackson squealed with delight. He knew what was about to happen. His daddy was going to push the pram down the stairs bumping him around joyfully.

"Let's go to the park buddy!"

* * *

**I dont know if I like it myself ... but what do you guys think, Ella**


End file.
